Burn, baby, Burn! tłumaczenie
by Mortis2002
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfiction autorstwa Dark-Syaoran. Jak Harry poradziłby sobie w różnych sytuacjach... będąc piromanem?
1. chapter 1

Zastrzeżenie: nie posiadam i nigdy nie będę posiadał Harry'ego Pottera.

Od tłumaczki: Jrst to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc przepraszam za mozliwe wpadki. Będę wdzięczna za konstruktyną krytykę i wytykanie ewentualnych błędów. Opowiadanie nalezy do Dark-Syaoran, ja to tylko tłumaczę!

Zgoda na tlumaczenie: napisałam, ale brak odzewu.

-x-X-x-

Zaledwie ośmioletni Harry Potter w nienormalnie dużych ubraniach uśmiechnął się rozradowany, kiedy otworzył małe drzwi do schowka na miotły, w końcu uwalniając się z więzienia. Jego gruby wujek, Vernon Dursley, "szlachetny dżentelmen" wspólnoty, zapomniał zamknąć drzwi tak jak zwykle w nocy. Bardzo duży błąd i prawdopodobnie ostatni, jeśli Harry miałby coś z tym zrobić.

Chorobliwie blady chłopiec, czołgając się na rękach i kolanach, szybko podniósł się i rozejrzał. Zbliżała się północ, ale widział, jakby był zmierzch, ponieważ na nocnym niebie świeciła pełnia księżyca, rozświetlając cały dom przez szerokie okna. Z pokoju wujostwa dobiegały tylko odgłosy, chrapanie i zegara ściennego, który tykał z każdą sekundą.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, wszedł niedbale do kuchni i bez trudu otworzył tylne drzwi, wyślizgując się na zewnątrz. Czekał wiele lat, aby móc zemścić się na swoich krewnych, a teraz miał swoją szansę. Całe psychiczne i fizyczne znęcanie się, jakiego doznał od czasu, gdy został porzucony na progu ich domu gdy miał roczek, miało zostać spłacone z odsetkami.

Lekko podskakując, podszedł do szopy swego wuja, nucąc cicho melodię, którą usłyszał poprzedniego dnia w telewizji, gdy był zamknięty w komórce.To była optymistyczna melodia, która w tym momencie wydawała się odpowiednia, tuż przed zemstą. Niedługo będzie wolny, coś, za czym tęsknił każdym włóknem w swoim małym, nadużytym ciele.

Schylił się, podniósł małą mateczkę powitalną, znajdującą się przed drzwiami szopy i podniósł mały klucz, który był pod nią. Umieścił go w dziurce od klucza w małym mosiężnym zamku, kręcając nim w kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara, uzyskując ciche kliknięcie. Odczepiając go od metalowych drzwi, odrzucił go gdzieś na bok i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, upewniając się, że robi tak mało hałasu, jak to możliwe, nie chcąc obudzić swoich krewnych i wpakować się w kłopoty. Wchodząc do środka, wymacał włącznik światła obok ramy drzwi. Jego uśmieszek powrócił, kiedy zobaczył szafkę w drugim rogu pomieszczenia wypełnioną różnymi trującymi i łatwopalnymi cieczami.

Dlaczego był szczęśliwy, widząc coś takiego? No cóż, widzicie, od szóstego roku życia, kiedy po raz pierwszy wziął do ręki zapałki, Harry był zafascynowany ogniem i tym, jakie zniszczenie może zapewnić ten element. Płonące rzeczy stały się dla niego czymś szczególnym, ponieważ nie miał przyjaciół, którzy mogliby zająć jego czas. Ogień był jego jedynym towarzyszem życia, pomagającym mu uderzyć w tych, którzy go uderzyli.

Zaczęło się niewinnie od zwykłego płonącego papieru i innych łatwopalnych przedmiotów, takich jak plastik. Potem zaczął używać puszek z dezodorantem jako miotacza ognia, rozpylając jego łatwopalną zawartość nad otwartym płomieniem zapalniczki. Szybko się jednak znudził i przeniósł na większe cele.

Na przykład w zeszłym tygodniu. Jedna z dziewcząt, które dręczyły go w szkole, stała się trochę bardziej... denerwująca według jego gustów i postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Kradnąc zapalniczkę z szuflady biurka nauczyciela przed obiadem, spróbował podpalić jej obrzydliwie jaskrawą różową sukienkę. Niemal udało mu się to zadanie, ale w ostatniej sekundzie został złapany przez Dudleya, jego otyłego kuzyna, który przypominał świnię-w-peruce. Miał w związku z tym kłopoty w szkole jaki i w domu, prawdopodobnie najgorsza z dotychczasowych kar. Szkoda, że nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej, niż zepsuć koniec jej sukienki, byłoby zabawnie zobaczyć, jak ta snobistyczna dziewczyna biegnie jak kurczak, który stracił głowę.

Kolejny przypadek, kiedy zapalił Missus, kota Figg, irytującej starej pani, który krążył wokół rogów, płonąc po tym, jak go podrapał.

Pokrył jego ogon benzynę, którą udało mu się ukraść z czyjegoś garażu, a potem owinął go w papier. Kot wystrzelił jak rakieta, kiedy zapałka dotknęła przemoczony wyrostek, krzycząc głośno. Mówi się, że gepardy są najszybszymi zwierzętami lądowymi na świecie, ale Harry był pewien, że ten pręgowany kot mógł mieć szansę na wygraną.

Wzdychając z radością na wspomnienie, podszedł do wielkiej stalowej szafki tylko po to, by odkryć, że jest zamknięta podobnym urządzeniem do tego, które znajdowało się w drzwiach szopy. Marszcząc brwi, rozejrzał się za kluczem, ale nie mógł go znaleźć, więc spróbował tego, którego używał wcześniej, modląc się, by to zadziałało. Tak nie było.

Warcząc gardłowo, podszedł do jednej ze ścian pokrytych narzędziami i ściągnął ciężki zestaw noży do śrub. Widział, jak jego wujek korzystał z tego narzędzia miliony razy i wiedział, jak obsługiwać to urządzenie. Przekładając go przez ramię z zaskakującą siłą jak na takiego słabego chłopaka, wszedł z powrotem na szafkę i podniósł noże w kierunku zamka, otworzył zatrzaski na tyle, aby haczyk na kłódkę zmieścił się w środku. Biorąc głęboki wdech, zacisnął je z całej siły, przecinając na pół w ciągu kilku sekund, krzywiąc się, gdy zniszczony zamek uderzył o betonową ziemię z głośnym szczękiem. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak naprawdę był silny.

Ostrożnie umieściwszy noże do śrub na podłodze, sięgnął po uchwyty i otworzył szafkę. Natychmiast zaczął szukać benzyny, którą z powodzeniem wykorzystywał w przeszłości. Nie chciał tego zepsuć, więc pójdzie z tym, co już wcześniej zadziałało. Wyciągnął duży, plastikowy, czerwony pojemnik z półki z napisem "benzyna", prawie przewróciwszy się przez jego masę. Ustawiając go, znalazł się w lepszej pozycji, aby go nieść, po czym podniósł na wysokość piersi, kładąc dłonie pod nim, aby móc go utrzymać.

Pod kontrolą, powoli wyszedł na zewnątrz i wrócił do domu. Wciągając pojemnik do środka, wylał trochę benzyny wokół kuchennego stołu i na ławkach w kuchni, upewniając się, że nie użył zbyt wiele, bo nadal miał resztę domu. Szybko dotarł do salonu, w którym spryskał trochę kanapy i wytyczał szlak wokół zewnętrznej krawędzi pokoju. Zrobione. Przeniósł się do korytarza i po schodach, lejąc wystarczająco, by rozpalił się przyzwoity ogień. Gdy dotarł na szczyt, szybko załatwił korytarz na drugim piętrze i zatrzymał się na końcu, bezpośrednio przed drzwiami swojej ciotki i wuja oraz tymi kuzyna.

Postanowiwszy najpierw załatwić kuzyna, przekręcił gałkę drzwi i powoli je otworzył. Skrzywił się, gdy drzwi skrzypnęły, ale na szczęście Dudley miał bardzo mocny sen.Pomagało też to, że jego wujostwo chrapało głośno, co było słychać w całym domu.

Wchodząc do domeny świni, uśmiechnął się drwiąco z powodu obrzydliwej grubej bryły na łóżku, splątanej w pościeli. Przez chwilę Harry myślał, żeby zrezygnować z tego pomysłu i poprostu zamordować całą trójkę nożem kuchennym, ale jego miłość do ognia była silna, więc kontynuował zadanie, mocząc dobrą część dywanu wokół łóżka bryły i nawet ochlapał koce owinięte wokół mamutowego dziecka jak pyton.

Zadowolony wyszedł z pokoju Dudleya, a wszedł do ciotki i wujka. Znowu poczuł chęć, by po prostu zadźgać ich na śmierć, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na wielkim mężczyźnie, który leżał twarzą w twarz z końskim obliczem swojej żony, ale odepchnął to uczucie. Powtarzając to, co zrobił w pokoju Dudleya, opróżnił resztę pojemnika wokół ich łóżka i na kilku kocach.

Nagłe parsknięcie zaskoczyło go i odskoczył instynktownie, potykając się o własne stopy. Uderzając w ziemię z głośnym łomotem, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy Vernon zaczął się poruszać, a serce chłopaka biło głośno w jego uszach. Przestał oddychać, gdy wielki mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby się obudził, w końcu ruchy stopniowo zatrzymywały się i chrapanie trwało dalej. Prawie dławiąc się swoim językiem, pospiesznie wstał i cicho wyskoczył z pokoju. Dopiero gdy zszedł na dół po schodach, pozwolił, by jego płuca odetchnęły powietrzem, przyjmując głębokie uspokajające oddechy, aby powstrzymać jego galopujące serce, które wydawało się, jakby eksplodowało w jego klatce piersiowej.

-Było blisko ...- wymruczał cicho, pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział całą noc.

Uspokoiwszy się, wrócił do komórki i sięgnął do środka, wyciągając zieloną zapalniczkę. Ukradł ją kilka miesięcy temu, czekając na okazję, by uderzyć. W końcu zostanie dobrze wykorzystana.

Nucąc tę samą optymistyczną melodię, pomaszerował w stronę drzwi wejściowych i szybko je otworzył, wychodząc. Odwrócił się, pochylił i użył kciuka, by zapalić krzemień, kiedy pchnął mały czerwony guzik, aby uwolnić gaz. Rzucił zapalniczkę na podłogę przemoczoną benzyną, chichocząc ponuro.

-To właśnie dostałeś za zranienie mnie.

W jednej chwili dywan się rozpalił i ogień szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Harry pomyślał, że ślad ognia, który wystrzelił w różnych kierunkach, wygląda jak węże. Odwrócił się, szybko wyskoczył na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kiedy dotarł do drogi, odwrócił się i czekał. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim zauważył, że pomarańczowa poświata, która pojawiła się w salonie, pojawiła się również w pokoju jego kuzyna. Nadal nucąc tę niesamowitą, optymistyczną melodię, obserwował i słuchał uważnie.

-Burn, baby, burn!- mruknął sadystycznie.

Tak jak wielkie szare dymy, które zaczęły wylatywać z zamkniętych okien i drzwi, wrzask przerażenia przeszył cichą atmosferę nocy. Harry poznałby wszędzie jej przenikliwy głos i głośno zaczął się śmiać. Wkrótce dołączyły do niej dwa inne głosy, gdy dom się palił. Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się jednak, gdy wielki, pokryty ogniem przedmiot pojawił się w oknie jego dużego kuzyna, szkło tłukło jak wszystko, co upadło, i uderzyło w ziemię z głośnym uderzeniem, po którym nastąpiły obrzydliwe pęknięcia.

Harry zaśmiał się histerycznie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Dudley. Ten głupi chłopak rzucił się przez okno, by uciec przed ogniem.

Światła sąsiadów migotały teraz, budząc się od krzyków. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, pod numerem pięć, młoda kobieta wyjrzała przez okno swojej sypialni i prawie zemdlała. Potykając się, pobiegła do telefonu, by zadzwonić do straży pożarnej i policji.

Harry nadal się śmiał, gdy jeden z krzyków nagle się zatrzymał. Jego ciotka nie żyła. Uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o tym, jak wyglądałaby jako spalone zwłoki, prawdopodobnie o wiele lepiej niż gdy żyła.

Dym kłębiły się teraz nad budynkiem gęstymi czarnymi chmurami, wypełniającymi niebo. Pomarańczowy blask ognia powoli przenikał dom, zmieniając wszystko, co dotknął niesamowity złoty kolor. To był piękny widok.

Nagle wybuch wielkiej eksplozji przeszedł przez tyły domu, zapalając się od kuchenki gazowej, z ogromną siłą rozbijając okna w górę i w dół, wychodząc na ulicę, kołysząc domy przy czwartym rzędzie na ich fundamentach. Harry potknął się zaskoczony i wylądował na plecach, jego oczy błyszczały triumfalnie. W uszach mu dzwoniłoi próbował potrząsnąć głową, aby pozbyć się dźwięku. Coś, co wylądowało obok niego, zwróciło jego uwagę, a on odwrócił się i zobaczył wielkie, spieczone ramieniem swego "dawnego" wuja Vernona.

Harry zamrugał. Potem znów zamrugał. Kiedy był pewien, że to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe, znów zaczął się śmiać, trzymając się za brzuch, a łzy ciekły mu po twarzy. W końcu był wolny! Koniec z głodem, bez bicia i bez głupiej komórki pod schodami. Nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Uspokoiwszy się, rozejrzał się po gruzach i zauważył, że wszyscy ludzie, którzy opuścili ich domy, obserwowali go z przerażeniem. Oczywiście połączyli wszystko razem i doszli do tego samego wyniku. Uśmiechnął się mrocznie do każdego z nich, zanim skręcił w ulicę i oddalił się od Privet Drive. Jego słuch szybko wracał i słyszał syreny policji i straży pożarnej. Musiał szybko stamtąd uciec.

I jak? Wyszlo mi choć trochę? Napisz swoją opinię w komentarzu!


	2. Rodział 2

Uwagi autora: Inny autor przekonał mnie do napisania serii uderzeń na temat tego, co Pyromaniac! Harry zrobiłby w różnych sytuacjach w książkach. Pomysł był dla mnie interesujący, więc postanowiłem to zrobić. Darkness Reigns Supreme to wciąż moja główna historia, to tylko dla ... uwolnienia stresu lub kiedy się nudzę. Nie jest to w żaden sposób związane z pierwszym fałszem, z wyjątkiem faktu, że Harry jest piromanem. Następna fikcja pojawia się w pierwszym roku Harry'ego, mniej więcej w czasie, gdy próbują powstrzymać "Snape'a" od zdobycia kamienia filozoficznego.

-x-X-x-

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, gdy Hagrid, wielki mężczyzna, który uratował go od Dursleyów, wyjaśnił, jak uśpić Puszka. Kochał tego człowieka za to, co zrobił, naprawdę. Uratowanie go od Dursleya uczyniło go dobrym facetem w książce Harry'ego, ale ten człowiek był idiotą, zwykłym i prostym. Po prostu nie wiedział, jak trzymać język za zębami.

Ignorując resztę tego, co mówił wielki człowiek, odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku zamku. Gdyby mógł położyć ręce na kamieniu, mógłby zrobić różne rzeczy, jak przemienić metal w złoto, stając się najbogatszym człowiekiem na świecie, a nawet użyć Eliksir Życia, by żyć bardzo długo, jak Nicholas Flamel przed nim. Możliwości sprawiły, że ślinił się na samą myśl o nich, ale mądrze powstrzymywał się od ślinotoków jak u dziecka. Miał reputację do utrzymania.

\- Musimy poinformować Dumbledore'a, że Hagrid powiedział nieznajomemu, jak przejść przez Puszka, i że to był albo "Sam-Wiesz-Kto", albo "Snape" pod tym płaszczem, więc musiało im być łatwo wyciągnąć z niego informacje, kiedy był pijany. - wykrzyknęła Hermiona Granger, kiedy weszli do przedpokoju. Harry z irytacją spojrzał na jej krzaczaste włosy, pragnąc z całej siły, żeby zamieniły się w wielką kulę ognia. Szkoda, że to nie działa. Chciał tego cholernego kamienia, więc dlaczego do cholery powinien powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi?

-Ale gdzie jest biuro Dumbledore'a?- zapytał głupio Ronald Weasley, zwykły zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy, który zawsze nosił, był mocno osadzony na jego twarzy. Harry jęknął mentalnie, żałując, że wtedy zagroził Tiarze Przydziału porządnym przypieczeniem, jeśli nie umieści go w Gryffindorze. Jedyny powód, dla którego chciał być w tym domu, były kolory czerwone i złote, podobne do jego ukochanego ognia. Gdyby wiedział, że będzie otoczony przez idiotów i denerwującą wiem-to-wszystko , z chęcią poszedłby do Slytherinu.

-Słuchaj, a może my ...-zaczął Harry.

\- Profesor McGonagall! - krzyczała krzaczastowłosa dziewczyna, biegnąc w kierunku profesor transmutacji, która wyglądała, jakby nosiła ciężki ładunek książek. Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Kiedy mu przerywano, ręce mu drżały, świerzbiąc by wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę i płomieniem dać nauczkę małej suce.

-Panno Granger? Co się stało?- McGonagall spytała zaniepokojona widząc paniczny wraz twarzy młodej dziewczyny. Ron również miał podobną minę, w końcu tracąc ten bezmyślny idiotyczny wyraz, podczas gdy Harry patrzył na nią z pustą twarzą, oczy wpatrzone w profesorkę z dziwnie płonącym światłem w środku. Bezwiednie wzdrygnęła się, ale nikt tego nie widział, oprócz Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się sardonicznie.

-Musimy zobaczyć profesora Dumbledore'a.- Harry był martwy, kiedy Hermiona rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które miało być zastraszające, przypuszczalnie jest słowem kluczowym. Mam na myśli: naprawdę, kto byłby zastraszony przez przerośniętego bucktoothed* bobra?

-Zobaczyć profesora Dumbledore'a?- powtórzyła, patrząc podejrzliwie na trójkę. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale chłopak Potterów przerażał ją, odkąd zobaczyła go na początku roku szkolnego. Nie była do końca pewna, co to dokładnie było, ale z jakiegoś powodu przypominał jej dawnego szkolnego kolegę z jej czasów w Hogwarcie, o nazwisku Tom Riddle. Był chłopcem, który wyglądał nadzwyczajnie jak Harry, który był dwa lata młodszy. Ślizgonem, który był znany jako samotnik, nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, tylko znajomych.-Czemu?

-To ... rodzaj tajemnicy.- Ron odpowiedział nieśmiało. Harry prawie uderzył go w twarz, gdy nozdrza McGonagall się rozszerzyły.

\- Profesor Dumbledore wyszedł dziesięć minut temu - powiedziała zimno. -Otrzymał pilną sowę od Ministerstwa Magii i natychmiast odleciał do Londynu.

-On odszedł?- Harry zapytał radośnie. -Teraz?

McGonagall popatrzyła na niego zmieszana, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka. Potrząsając głową, odpowiedziała.

\- Profesor Dumbledore to wielki czarodziej, Potter, ma wiele wymagań na swój czas...

-Ale to ważne!- wybuchnęła Hermiona. McGonagall uznała za dziwne, że Potter nie wydaje się już słuchać, zamiast tego mamrocze coś o nazwie "benzyna i zapałki".

\- Coś, co masz do powiedzenia, jest ważniejsze niż Ministerstwo Magii, Granger?

Harry potrząsnął głową, najwyraźniej wychodząc z tego małego świata, w którym się znajdował.

\- Posłuchaj - warknął, czując się zirytowany przez te całe zamieszanie. Porzucając ostrożność i lepszy osąd na wiatr, powiedział jej prawdę. -Chodzi o Kamień Filozoficzny.

Bez względu na to, czego spodziwała się tamta dwójka, nie było tak. Książki, które niosła, spadły na podłogę. Nawet nie próbowała ich podnieść i dalej wpatrywała się w Harry'ego zszokowana.

-Skąd wiesz ...-wybełkotała.

Harry dostroił resztę, gdy Hermiona i McGonagall rozmawiały z Ronem, który stał znowu na boku, wyglądając na głupiego. Chciał tylko ukraść ten pieprzony kamień, czy to było zbyt wiele do zrobienia? Najwyraźniej tak było. Ta rozmowa trwała bardzo długo, sprawiając, że krew Harry'ego zaczęła się gotować. Już miał się do nich przyczepić, kiedy McGonagall pochyliła się i podniosła swoje książki, zanim szybkim krokiem minęła go bez jednego spojrzenia. Przynajmniej to się skończyło ...

\- Jest już wieczór - powiedział Harry, znudzony staniem na środku sali niczym idiota i postanowił ich zabawiać. - Snape, czy ktokolwiek to jest, przejdzie dzisiaj przez zapadnię. Dowiedział się wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje, a teraz odsuwa Dumbledore'a. Wysłał tę notatkę, założę się, że Ministerstwo Magii dozna prawdziwego szoku, gdy Dumbledore się tam pojawi.

\- Ale cóż możemy ... - Hermiona westchnęła z przerażenia, a Harry wraz z Ronem odwrócił się i zobaczył Servusa Snape'a w całej okazałości. Gdyby Harry spojrzał na innych, uznałby ich twarze za zabawne.

-Dzień dobry.- powiedział gładko. Hermiona i Ron wpatrywali się w niego, podczas gdy Harry sprawdzał swoje paznokcie, niezainteresowany tym, co się dzieje. Snape warknął cicho i gardłowo, ale nie powiedział nic braku reakcji Harry'ego.

-Nie powinieneś być w środku, w taki dzień.- powiedział z dziwnym, pokręconym uśmiechem. Harry w końcu podniósł wzrok znad swoich paznokci, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Dlaczego? - zapytał niewinnie, patrząc Snape'owi w oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu jego umysł kazał mu nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego, więc zamiast tego przeniósł wzrok na tłuste włosy mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się wesoło, myśląc o tym, jak łatwopalne włosy Snape'a były z tym całym tłuszczem. Widział to teraz: Snape biegający przez korytarze Hogwartu, z głową w ogniu.

Albo Snape go nie słyszał, albo nie chciał komentować. Harry postawił na to drugie. Po tym, jak profesor skończył swoje przemówienie, które miało na celu ... przerazić ich, ale tylko zabawiło Harry'ego, mężczyzna poszedł do lochów, a szaty za nim falowały. Harry naprawdę chciał się tego nauczyć, ale nie sądził, że profesor Snape doceni to, gdy poprosi go o nauczenie.

-Co teraz zrobimy?- zapytała Hermiona. Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wracać do wieży Gryffindoru.

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale jestem zmęczony.- Ziewnął, aby udowodnić swoją rację.- Idę do łożka.

-Łóżko?- Ron zapytał z niedowierzaniem. -Harry, jest czwarta po południu!

-A twoim celem jest?- zapytał leniwie, przesuwając dłonią po swoich długich krukowych kędziorkach. Obaj wpatrywali się w niego, jakby wyrósł mu drugi łeb. Harry myślał, że przyzwyczaili się już do jego obojętności.

-A co z kamieniem?-Hermiona prawie krzyczała. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Och, bardzo sprytna Hermiono, głośniej, żeby cała szkoła to usłyszała.- Uśmiechnął się, gdy jej twarz stała się czerwona.-Kamień ... cóż, zrobiliśmy najlepiej, teraz będzie to wina McGonagall, jeśli zostanie skradziona.

-Ale Harry ...

-Tak jak mówiłem, jestem zmęczony i idę spać.- Warknął zanim wyruszył w szybszym tempie, zostawiając dwóch z tyłu.

-x-X-x-

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy w końcu usłyszał, jak ostatnia osoba zasypia. Trwało to dłużej, niż się spodziewał, ale wszyscy w końcu znaleźli się w łóżku, gdy światła zgasły. Chwycił pelerynę niewidkę swego ojca i wślizgnął się cicho przez dormitorium, przez drzwi i zejście po schodach, biorąc kierunek na dziurę w portrecie. Zamarł, kiedy zauważył, jak człowiek wynurza się z cienia.

-Gdzie idziesz?- Powiedział człowiek, pojawiając się przed nim trzymając ropuchę. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, kto to jest.

-Witaj Neville.- Odpowiedział grzecznie.

-Gdzie idziesz?- Powtórzył, próbując powstrzymać swoją ropuchę, Trevora, przed ucieczką od spoconych dłoni. Ropucha z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobała się jego panu. Harry westchnął.

-Wracaj spać Neville.

-Wychodzisz, znowu.- Oskarżył.-Nie możesz wyjść, znowu zostaniesz złapany, tak jak ostatnim razem, a Gryffindor będzie miał kłopoty!

Tylko jeśli ogień może rozwiązać wszystkie problemy życiowe... może tak, ale nie miał ochoty na pieczenie chłopca. Lubił go. Był jedyną osobę, którą lubił- poza Bliźniakami Weasleyów- w całej szkole, nawet jeśli chłopak był tchórzem ... przez większość czasu.

-To co robię, Neville, jest trochę ważniejszy niż głupi puchar, więc jeśli z chęcią odejdziesz na bok, abym mógł ruszyć dalej w drogę ...- Urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopiec nie ruszy się w najbliższym czasie . -Spójrz Neville. Lubię cię, naprawdę, ale jeśli nie zejdziesz mi z drogi, nie mogę być pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za moje czyny.

-Nie mogę pozwolić ci tego zrobić!- Wykrzyknął, upuszczając swoją ropuchę i unosząc pięści. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądał przezabawnie. -Będę ... walczyć z tobą!- Harry znowu westchnął.

-Wybacz, Neville.- Uniósł różdżkę, skierował ją w stronę chłopca i zaintonował:- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Harry patrzył, jak ręce i nogi Neville'a zrywają się w jednej chwili. Całe jego ciało stanęło sztywo i kołysał się na miejscu przez kilka sekund, po czym cofnął się, uderzając o ziemię z miękkim łoskotem, całkowicie nieruchomy. Stojąc nad jego głową, Harry patrzył, jak młody chłopak patrzy na niego z przerażeniem, a jego oczy są jedyną częścią jego ciała zdolną do poruszania się. -Wingardium Leviosa.- powiedział Harry, wymachując różdżką, tak jak ćwiczyli i machali. Powoli zamrożona postać Neville'a Longbottoma unosiła się w powietrze. Harry skierował ciało chłopca ponad jedną z kanap i anulował zaklęcie. -Tak, kanapa jest o wiele wygodniejsza niż podłoga, pa, Neville.

Odwrócił się i już miał skręcić w stronę portretu, gdy nie wiadomo kiedy, Ron i Hermiona pojawili się ze schodów.

-Harry!- scenicznie szepnęła Hermiona przez pokój. -Co zrobiłeś z Nev-?

Mamrocząc, Harry wystrzelił dwa ogłuszacze na obu, zanim zdążyli zareagować. Uśmiechnął się, gdy obaj zgniecili się na podłodze u podstawy schodów.

-Kamień jest mój.

Szybko wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego, okrył się peleryną i rzucił się do korytarza na trzecim piętrze tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Chciał pokonać Snape'a ... albo Voldemorta ... albo kogokolwiek, do cholery, kto próbował ukraść mu kamień. Nie da mu to nic dobrego, gdy się tam dostanie i niczego nie znajdzie. Przybywszy, szybko podszedł do drzwi, które prowadziły do Puszka, zatrzymując się, gdy usłyszał harmonijną melodię dobiegającą od wewnątrz. Było oczywiste, że ktoś pokonał go o metaforyczny cios. Zaklął pod nosem i pchnął drzwi ostrożnie, odsłaniając wielką złotą harfę i śpiącego trójgłowego psa. Skradając się do środka, wyciągnął różdżkę z zaklęciem płomienia na czubku języka, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie umrze, nie spaliwszy tego pierdolca. Schylił się i powoli otworzył klapę. Patrząc w dół, widział tylko ciemność, ale to go nie martwiło. Zrzucił płaszcz, zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył, że muzyka już nie gra. Podnosząc głowę, zobaczył, że Puszek powoli zaczyna się budzić. Zanim pies miał szansę całkowicie się obudzić, Harry wskoczył do otworu, zamykając oczy i mając nadzieję na najlepsze. Na szczęście wylądował na czymś miękkim, a nie na twardej, zimnej, kamiennej podłodze. Pech chciał, że ta miękka istota była żywa ...

-Co do cholery!- Wrzasnął gdy macka owinięta wokół jego nóg, wciągając go głębiej w bałagan zielonych, pulsujących winorośli.-Diabelskie Sidła, żartujesz chyba.

Walcząc, warknął z irytacją, gdy pulsujące pnącza owinęły się wokół jego ciała i ramion, całkowicie go uwięziąc. Wtedy zauważył, że stracił różdżkę, kiedy upadł.

-Wybrałeś zły dzień, żeby mnie wkurzyć!- Splunął, skupiając swoją magię, jak to robił przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu. Powoli jego ręce zaczęły się świecić, zanim wybuchły w płomieniach, płonąc prosto przez winorośle, które próbowały go zcisnąć.

-GIŃCIE!- Ryknął, gdy wydostał się roślin i wystawił przed siebie ręce, z których trysnęły wielkie strumienie ognia. Zaczął szaleńczo chichotać, gdy roślina skrzeczała i cofała winorośla, próbując uciec przed napadem.-Mwuahahahahaha!

W ciągu kilku sekund przerażająca roślina znana jako Diabelskie Sidła była niczym więcej jak kupą popiołów. Harry, nie używając już swojej bezróżdżkowej magii, wciąż się śmiał. To naprawdę był niepokojący widok, widząc takiego małego, bladego, słabo wyglądającego dzieciaka, śmiejącego się jak szaleniec. Szalony błysk w jego dużych, jasnych, szmaragdowych oczach jeszcze bardziej zniechęcał. Wyglądał na bardziej niebezpiecznego niż większość w pełni wyszkolonych, dorosłych czarodziejów.

Odzyskawszy panowanie nad sobą, wyprostował szaty i ruszył korytarzem w prawo. Wszystko było ciche; Jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie można było usłyszeć, były jego buty uderzające o kamień i woda kapiąca z dachu. Kiedy szedł dalej, ciszę zastąpił dziwny, szeleszczący i brzęczący dźwięk.

Dotarłszy do końca korytarza, Harry rozejrzał się po wielkiej jasno oświetlonej komorze, w której się znajdował, a jej sufit wznosił się wysoko ponad nim. Spoglądając w górę, zauważył setki małych błyszczących ptaków, które latały po całym pokoju. Po drugiej stronie komory znajdowały się ciężkie drewniane drzwi, które wydziały już lepsze czasy. Obok wspomnianych drzwi stała sterta mioteł gotowych do jazdy.

Gdy przesuwał się przez pokój, szaty zafalowały za nim. Próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale mimo tandetnego wyglądu były solidny i szczelnie zamknięte. Patrząc na ptaki, odkrył, że są to klucze ze skrzydłami. Oczywiście zaklęte. Harry zaczął dostrzegać wzór tworzący się na przeszkodzie. Pierwszą była Hagrida, następna była Sprout a to było dziełem Flitwicka, Mistrza Zaklęć.

-Och, świetnie ... to znaczy, że są jeszcze co najmniej trzy.- Wzdychając, wsiadł na jedną z mioteł. Przez kilka następnych minut latał po pokoju, ścigając klucze, a jego cierpliwość była cienka. Skupiając się z całej siły, wycelował różdżkę w gruby, zardzewiały klucz, który ścigał.

- _Accio_!- klucz zatoczył się w powietrzu i zwolnił wystarczająco, by mógł go złapać. Najwyraźniej był oczarowany urokiem przywoływania. Lądując, szybko otworzył drzwi i wskoczył, zatrzaskując je, gdy inne klucze zbliżyły się. Dźwięki kluczy uderzających o drzwi rozbrzmiewał przez kilka następnych sekund. Ignorując hałas, kontynuował, dopóki nie natrafił na gigantyczny zestaw szachów. Trzymał w ręku miotłę, wsiadł na nią i poleciał prosto, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu. W każdym razie nie był świetny w szachach. Wylądował, wyrzucił miotłę i skierował się w stronę dużych podwójnych drzwi. Otwierając je, jego nos natychmiast został zbombardowany jednym z najgorszych zapachów, jakie znał kiedykolwiek, ale nie do tego stopnia.

\- Mają tutaj cholernego trolla ... na litość Merlina.- Rozglądając się, robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by skradać się po pokoju. Był już prawie w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał odgłos czegoś, co szarżuje od tyłu. Nurkując w lewo, skrzywił się na dźwięk gigantycznej maczugi trolla uderzającej o podłogę, odbijając się echem po całej komnacie.

Skacząc na równe nogi, zamachnął się różdżką robiąc łuk.

- _Flagrate_!

Troll, dwa razy większy od tego,

który zaatakował Hermionę, ryknął z bólu, gdy cienka linia ognia uderzyła w jego klatkę piersiową, wnikając w grubą skórę. W przypływie wściekłości uniósł pałkę i rzucił ją w Harry'ego jak włócznią. Z trudem pokonując przeszkodę, wycelował różdżkę w brzydką, śmierdzącą twarz trolli. - _Incendio!_

Ręka Harry'ego groziła, że ustąpi, gdy jego różdżka gwałtownie się szarpnęła, uwalniając duży strumień ognia, który uderza w twarz trolli. Choć było ciężko, troll został podniesiony z nóg i wrzucony z powrotem do ściany komory, z twarzą zwęgloną na czarno. Osunął się na podłogę, a krew spłynęła mu po grzbiecie jak rzeka purpurowej mgły, znieruchomiał.

Dysząc, Harry spojrzał na nieprzytomną bestię. - _Avada Kedavra!_

Zadowolony ze swojej pracy, odwrócił się i pomaszerował do następnego pokoju. Szybko męczył się od tych gier. Następny pokój był mały, a stół pośrodku; kilka fiolek umieszczonych na jego powierzchni. Gdy tylko zrobił kilka kroków do pokoju, oba drzwi natychmiast pokryły się płomieniami, purpurowymi i czarnymi płomieniami. Celując różdżką w drzwi naprzeciw niego, te z czarnymi płomieniami, wystrzelił w nie strumień wody. Nic się nie stało.

Zawędrował do stołu i wziął do ręki kartkę pergaminu z instrukcjami. Chrząkając z frustracji, spalił pergamin rękami i pomaszerował do drzwi z czarnym płomieniem. Skoncentrowany, wezwał swoją bezróżdżkową magię i położył swoje płonące ręce w czarnym ogniu. Powoli czarne płomienie wydawały się być wessane prosto w jego dłonie, pozostawiając jedynie drzwi.

-Czy naprawdę myśleli, że ogień mnie powstrzyma?- Zachichotał i przeszedł przez drzwi. Szedł dalej po długich schodach w dół przez ponad pięć minut, zanim w końcu dotarł do ostatniej komnaty. Ktoś już tam był, stojąc przed dużym lustrem, takim, jakie widział wcześniej. Rzecz w tym, że to nie był Snape ani Voldemort ... to był Quirrell.

Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo do mężczyzny od tyłu i wycelował różdżką.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Quirrell obrócił się w szoku, oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył zieloną klątwę zbliżającą się w jego stronę. Zdołał ruszyć się z miejsca na czas, klątwa minęła go zaledwie o milimetry, ale lustro nie było tak szczęśliwe. Zielona klątwa uderzyła w magiczne lustro i eksplodowało z wielką siłą, szkłem i częściami jego ramy, strzelającymi w różnych kierunkach, kilka osadziło się w ciele profesora.

Mężczyzna zawył z bólu, gdy Harry, który był wyczerpany przez użycie dwóch niewybaczalnych w tak krótkim czasie, osunął się na kolana. Harry zobaczył jakiś rodzaj wiru otwartego tam, gdzie było lustro, wciągając wszystko z powrotem, zanim znów eksplodował magiczną energią. Quirrell został rzucony przez pokój jak szmaciana lalka, uderzając w kamienną ścianą z głośnym trzaskiem, jego głowa pękła niczym kokos. Czarna mgła wyskoczyła z jego ciała i wystrzeliła w jedną ze ścian niczym duch, znikając z oczu.

Oszołomiony, wpatrywał się w otwartą czaszkę swojego byłego profesora obrony, którego mózg był widoczny dla wszystkich.

-Nie mów mi, że kamień był w lustrze ...

Oj Harry... Najpierw się myśli, a nie, załatwiasz sprawę na gorąco! (Ale i tak cię kocham XD)


	3. Rozdział 3

Autorskie uwagi:

Następująca fikcja odbywa się podczas Komnaty Tajemnic, kiedy Ron i Harry zamierzają prosić o pomoc Lockhara. No cóż, Ron prowadzi niezainteresowanego Harry'ego ... którego to nie obchodzi. Pamiętaj, to nie ma nic wspólnego z pozostałymi dwoma, więc...

-x-X-x-

-Wiesz co? Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść zobaczyć się z Lockhartem. Powiedzieć mu, co wiemy. On spróbuje dostać się do Komnaty. Możemy mu powiedzieć, gdzie to jest i że jest tam Bazyliszek- powiedział naiwnie Ron, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Harry przewrócił oczami na głupotę chłopca, zastanawiając się, dlaczego pozwolił temu idiocie kręcić się wokół siebie. Gdyby idiotyzm był zakaźny, Harry byłby teraz pieprzonym warzywem, był tego pewien. Czy on nie widział, że Lockhart był żartem? Ten człowiek nie mógł nawet kontrolować pokoju z chochlikami, nie mówiąc już o tym, by wziąć na siebie Bazyliszka lub zrobić coś, co opisał w swoich książkach. Harry nie był pewien, skąd mężczyzna wziął informacje z jego książek, ale postawiłby połowę swojej krypty w Gringotcie, że to wszystko było bzdurą, albo głównie bzdurą. Przynajmniej mieli jeden dobry porzytek, mimo że w środku były śmieci, utrzymywały ciepło w kominu w pokoju dziennym Gryffindoru.

-Cokolwiek Ron.- mruknął Harry, rozglądając się leniwie. Zamek z każdą minutą ciemniał, słońce prawie już zaszło. Kiedy dotarli do biura Lockhart, usłyszeli odgłos szeleszczących ubrań i zatrzasków kufra. Ron głośno zapukał do drzwi, podczas gdy Harry wygładził paznokcie o szkolną szatę, upewniając się, że są czyste. Dźwięki natychmiast ustały.

Minęło kilka sekund ciszy, zanim drzwi otworzyły się z najmniejszym trzaskiem, ukazując spojrzenie jednego z oczu Lockharta. Harry zwalczył chęć, by otworzyć drzwi.

-Och... Panie Potter... Panie Weasley...- Powiedział, otwierając drzwi szerzej. - Jestem raczej zajęty w tej chwili, gdybyście mogli się pośpieszyć...

\- Profesorze, mamy dla pana trochę informacji - powiedział Ron. - Myślimy, że to panu pomoże.

\- Eee... no cóż, to nie jest niemożliwe...- Twarz Lockharta, którą widzieli, wyglądała bardzo nieswojo. W jednej chwili Harry odgadł powód jego dyskomfortu, ale nic nie powiedział. -Mam na myśli- dobrze- wszystko w porządku.- Westchnął, otwierając całkowicie drzwi, aby mogli wejść.

Jego biuro zostało prawie całkowicie rozebrane. Dwa duże kufry stały otwarte na podłodze z trzema zamkniętymi z boku, już zapakowanymi. Szaty o różnych kolorach i stylu zostały pospiesznie włożone do jednego z nich; książki zostały bezwładnie wrzucone do drugiego. Fotografie, które zakrywały ściany, zostały teraz wepchnięte w pudełka na biurku.

-Co tu się dzieje?- zażądał Ron. Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - powiedział Harry, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na liliową szatę Lockharta. -Odchodzi, co więcej.

Lockhart spojrzał na Harry'ego ostrożnie, gdy chłopiec zaczął pocierać kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, jakby zamierzał coś zrobić.

\- No, więc, tak - odparł Lockhart, zrywając z tylniej ściany naturalnej wielkości plakat z nim samym, zwijając go, gdy mówił. -Pilne wezwanie... nieuniknione... muszę iść...

-A co z moją siostrą?- zapytał nerwowo Ron. Lockhart przysiągłby, że usłyszał, jak Harry mruczy 'A co z nią?' pod nosem, ale stwierdził, że się przesłyszał.

\- No cóż, co do tego - wielce niefortunne - rzucił szybko Lockhart, unikając ich oczu, zwłaszcza Harry'ego, gdy lśniły teraz niezwykłym światłem, szarpnięciem otworzył szufladę i zaczął opróżniać jej zawartość do małej torby. -Nikt nie żałuje bardziej niż ja...

-Jesteś nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią- Harry zakpił lekko widząc, że Ron miał wybuchnąć. - Nie możesz teraz iść.- Podkreślił to, machając palcem przy twarzy Lockharta, uśmiechając się ochoczo. - Nie z tymi wszystkimi... mrocznymi rzeczami, które tu się dzieją.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać... kiedy podjąłem pracę - mruknął Lockhart, układając skarpetki na swoich szatach. - Nie było nic w opisie pracy... nie spodziewałem się...

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że uciekasz?- Ron krzyknął z niedowierzaniem.-Po tym wszystkim, co robiłeś w swoich książkach!- Harry miał ochotę się utopić... Ron był takim pieprzonym ignorantem!

-Książki mogą wprowadzać w błąd.- powiedział delikatnie Lockhart.

-Ty je napisałeś!- krzyknął Ron.

\- Mój drogi chłopcze - warknął Lockhart, prostując się i marszcząc brwi na Rona, jakby nie miał mózgu, co w opinii Harry'ego było bliskie prawdy. -Użyj zdrowego rozsądku. Moje książki nie sprzedawałyby się w połowie tak dobrze, gdyby ludzie nie myśleli, że zrobiłem to wszystko. Nikt nie chce czytać o jakimś brzydkim starym ormiańskim czarnoksiężniku, nawet jeśli uratował wioskę przed wilkołakami. - Wyjaśnił powoli, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec zrozumie jego słowa. -Wyglądał okropnie na przedniej okładce, bez żadnego ubioru, a wiedźma, która wygnała Bandon Banshee, miała włochaty podbródek. Mam na myśli, daj spokój...- Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od parsknięcia, gdy słyszał to ostatnie.

-Więc tak to zrobiłeś - Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, patrząc dziwnie na mężczyznę. To sprawiło, że Lockhart dostał gęsiej skórki.- Zbierałeś laury za ciężką pracę innych ludzi.

Lockhart szybko odzyskał opanowanie. - Harry, Harry - powiedział, kręcąc głową. -To nie jest takie proste. Praca była w to zaangażowana, musiałem wyśledzić tych ludzi. Wypytać ich dokładnie, jak udało im się zrobić to, co zrobili. Potem musiałem nałożyć na nich Zaklęcie Pamięci, żeby tego nie pamiętali. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, na której się znam, to moje Zaklęcia Pamięci... Nie, to była ciężka praca, Harry. To nie wszystkie książki i zdjęcia reklamowe, wiesz. Chcesz sławy, musisz się przygotować na długą ciężką harówkę.

Zatrzasnął powieki pozostałych ciężarówek i zamknął je. -Zobaczmy, myślę, że to wszystko. Tak, zostało tylko jedno.- Harry zobaczył mężczyznę sięgającego po różdżkę i sardonicznie uśmiechnął się. Mężczyzna popełnił wielki błąd.

-Czy wiesz, że... - zaczął Harry radośnie, zyskując uwagę Lockhart. Teraz otwarcie na niego spojrzał, dziwny głód płonął w jego oczach.- ...jedwab jest bardzo łatwopalny.- Wskazał na szaty, które miał na sobie, a potem na lewą rękę, która była teraz opleciona czerwonymi, gorącymi płomieniami. Lockhart patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Ron wyglądał podobnie.

\- A teraz, jeśli przesuniesz się chociaż o cal, to upiekę twój śliczny tyłek, rozumiesz?- warknął ostro. Lockhart podskoczył, podobnie jak Ron, i skinął słabo głową, powoli cofając rękę od różdżki. -Ron, bądź pożyteczny i przynieś mi jego różdżkę.- Kiwając głową, rudowłosy chłopiec szybko wyjął różdżkę Lockhartowi różdżkę z kieszeni i podał ją Harry'emu. Harry tylko podniósł pytająco brew do Lockharta, wyzywając go, by coś zrobił, łapiąc różdżkę lewą ręką i zamieniając ją w popiół.

-Teraz idziemy na spacer.- Harry stwierdził, idąc do drzwi.- Idziemy z Lockhartem, Ron.

Przez kilka następnych minut niezwykłe trio przechodziło przez ciemne korytarze Hogwartu, jedyne światło pochodziło z jego ręki, która wciąż płonęła ogniem. Harry był rozbawiony, gdy zauważył, że pozostała dwójka wciąż rzucała mu przerażone spojrzenia. W końcu zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, które prowadziły do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

\- Tutaj - Dwójka szybko weszła, Harry leniwie podążył za nimi. -A teraz...-Wyciągając różdżkę, szybko ogłuszył Rona, zanim wyczarował linę, uśmiechając się, gdy ciasno owinęła się wokół Lockharta. Mężczyzna miał już krzyczeć, ale Harry uciszył go urokiem. Przerażenie w jego oczach sprawiło, że Harry poczuł zawroty głowy, a płomienie w lewej dłoni pulsowały jaśniej.

-Co tu się dzieje?- z góry dobiegł go cichy głos. Harry podniósł głowę, by dobrze przyjrzeć się duchowi, który unosił się nad nimi. Patrzyła na Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, co robił chłopiec. -To wygląda perwersyjnie. - Harry ledwo powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

-Cześć, Marto- uśmiechnął się najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że się zarumieniła... Nie, nie mylił się, rzeczywiście zarumieniła się srebrzystym odcieniem. Nie wiedział, że duchy mogą to zrobić. -Jak się masz w ten przyjemny wieczór?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. - Cześć Harry, u mnie wszystko dobrze...- Urwała, patrząc na profesora i Rona pytająco. -Co robisz?

-Właśnie przyszedłem, żeby cię o coś zapytać -powiedział gładko.- Chodzi o twoją śmierć. Jak umarłaś Marto?

Jej oczy rozjaśniły się, a jej ciało nabrało większego wymiaru, gdy zaczęła paplać podekscytowana o dokuczaniu, Olivie Horbny, chowaniu się w jednej z kabin w toaleci, chłopcu rozmawiającym w obcym języku i parze bardzo wielkich, żółtych oczu. Harry uśmiechnął się i zapytał: -Więc po prostu padłaś martwa? Gdzie widziałaś te oczy?

-Gdzieś tam - powiedziała, wskazując niejasno ku jednemu ze zlewów przed jej toaletą.

-Dziękuję Marto.- powiedział, wysyłając jej pocałunek. Harry zachichotał, gdy jej cała twarz zrobiła się ciemno-srebrna i rzuciła w jedną z kabin. Lockhart patrzył na niego, jakby był szalony.- Co? Duchy też potrzebują miłości, wiesz.

Spojrzał w stronę zlewu, wyglądał jak każdy inny. Zbadał każdy jego cal, wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, łącznie z rurami poniżej. A potem Harry to zobaczył; wyryty na boku jednego z miedzianych kranów był maleńkim wężem. Harry był zaskoczony, że nikt nigdy go nie znalazł... a może i nie spodziewali się, że wielki Salazar Slytherin ukryje swoje wejście w łazience dla dziewczyn. Salazar Slytherin, podglądaczem. To było niepokojące...

-Dobra, wystarczy, to jest ważniejsze. Chcę zobaczyć prawdziwego Bazyliszka... och, i uratować siostrę Rona też mogę... Więc, oczywiste jest, co muszę zrobić.- Wpatrując się w małego węża z boku miedzianego kranu, skoncentrował się tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

- ** _Otwórz_** \- syknął w języku węży, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Lockharta. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć z przerażenia.

Kran rozjarzył się jaskrawym, białym światłem i zaczął się obracać. W następnej sekundzie zlew zaczął się poruszać. W rzeczywistości zlew znikł z pola widzenia, pozostawiając dużą, odsłoniętą, rurę wystarczająco szeroką, aby mógł się w nią wsunąć człowiek. Wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic było otwarte.

-Nie jestem pod wrażeniem- powiedział Harry z rozczarowaniem, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Lockhart. Ciota* opadł w pewnym momencie i roztrzaskał nos o kafelkowaną podłogę, rozbijając ją na kawałki. Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na rozbawionego mężczyznę.-Przepraszam za to Lockhart, powinienem był postawić cię pod ścianą, czy coś. W każdym razie, jeszcze nie skończyłeś.- Lewitując mężczyznę, Harry skierował profesora obrony do rury. -Pa - Z tym też Lockhart zniknął z pola widzenia.

Czekając chwilę, położył swoje ciało na rurze, potrząsnął lewą ręką, aby zgasić ogień i ześlizgnął się w dół. To było jak pędzenie w dół niekończącą się, oślizgłą, ciemną zjeżdżalnią. Widział więcej rur rozgałęziających się we wszystkich kierunkach, ale żadna nie była tak wielka, jak ta, w której się znajdował. Skręcała się i obracała, pochylając się stromo w dół, i wiedział, że wpada głębiej, poniżej szkoły, czy nawet lochaów, w których znajdował się pokój wspólny Slytherinu.

A potem, gdy zaczynał się denerwować, kiedy w końcu trafi ma ziemię, rura się skończyła, a on wypadł z mokrym łomotem, lądując na wilgotnej podłodze ciemnego kamiennego tunelu, wystarczająco dużego, by stanąć. Lockhart był obok niego, krew wciąż płynęła mu z rozbitego nosa, spływała po policzkach i podbródku, gdy patrzył w sufit.

Harry pospiesznie wstał i oczyścił się zaklęciem, po czym wylewitował Lockhart, by unosił się obok niego. Usunął też zaklęcie uciszające, które umieścił na swoim profesorze, słysząc cichy skowyt bólu mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się do blond chuja, po czym skierował się w stronę tunelu, odezwał się do kutasa unoszącego się przy jego boku.

-Cieszysz się przygodą, profesorze? - zapytał Harry, gdy zapalił swoją różdżkę. Tunel był ciemny, bardzo ciemny i ledwie mógł zobaczyć cokolwiek.-Najwyższy czas, żebyś poszedł na prawdziwą, nie sądzisz? Jeśli masz szczęście i przeżyjesz, może napiszesz książkę o tym. Jestem pewien, że ludzie zgromadzą się zewsząd, by przeczytać o wielkiej legendzie. W takim razie, raczej nie chciałbyś, żeby dowiedzieli się, że dwunastoletni chłopiec wykonał całą pracę, podczas gdy ty wisiałeś u jego boku - głośny skrzypiący dźwięk sprawił, że zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół. Podłoga była zaśmiecona kościami różnych zwierząt, głównie gryzoni.

-Jak... obrzydliwe.- Uśmiechnął się, zanim kontynuował. Upewnił się, by kilka razy uderzyć głową profesora w sufit, sprawiając, że krzyczał z bólu. - Zamknij się, dobrze? To tylko kilka guzów.

Gdy właśnie wychodził z tunelu zatrzymał się, gdy dostrzegł duży obiekt. Trzymając różdżkę wysoko, światło oświetliło olbrzymią skórę węża. Żywą, trującą zieleń, leżącą zwinięta i pusta na podłodze tunelu. Stworzenie, które ją zrzuciło, musiało mieć co najmniej dwadzieścia stóp długości.

-To jeden, wielki, pieprzony wąż.- Mruknął z podziwem, wpatrując się w skórę. Lockhart jednak zaczął hiperwentylować na jej widok. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i szalały, a jego oddech stał się bardziej nieregularny. Był na skraju wielkiego ataku paniki.

-Wypuść mnie!- Krzyknął, walcząc z liną, która go krępowała. -Proszę, pozwól mi odejść! Błagam!- Łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach, gdy jego zmagania stawały się coraz gwałtowniesze. - NIE CHCĘ UMRZEĆ!

Harry spojrzał na niego z irytacją. -Czy chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje, gdy ogień napotyka skórę, Lockhart?- Jego usta wykrzywiły się w sadystycznym uśmiechu, a oczy błyskały niebezpiecznie.-Zapewniam cię, to nie jest przyjemne uczucie.

-Proszę, zrobię, co chcesz!- krzyczał histerycznie, kiedy Harry nadal szedł, "ciągnąc" go za sobą. Harry zignorował mężczyznę, kontynuującego błaganie, przechodząc przez skręt tunelu. Podłoga zaczynała być znacznie gładsza i łatwiej było iść bez potknięć. W końcu natknęli się na kamienną ścianę, na której wyrzeźbiono dwa splecione węże, a oczy wysadzane były wielkimi błyszczącymi szmaragdami. Dla Harry'ego było oczywiste, co musi zrobić.

- ** _Otwórz_**.- Powiedział niskim, słabym syknięciem. Lockhart piszczał jak dziewczynka.

Węże rozstąpiły się, gdy ściana pękła, połówki wysunęły się gładko poza zasięg wzroku, a Harry, uśmiechając się z pewnością siebie, wszedł do środka, a Lockhart unosił się u jego boku. Stał na końcu bardzo długiej, słabo oświetlonej komnaty. Górujące kamienne kolumny splecione z bardziej rzeźbionymi wężykami unosiły się, podtrzymując sufit zagubiony w ciemności, rzucając długie czarne cienie przez dziwny, zielonkawy mrok, który wypełniał to miejsce.

Harry rozejrzał się, w końcu pod wrażeniem legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic. Cisza była ogłuszająca, nawet Lockhart przestał próbować uciec i gapił się ze zdziwieniem na pokój.

Zakończywszy skanowanie obszaru, przesunął do przodu między serpentynowymi kolumnami. Każdy krok odbijał się głośno od mrocznych ścian. Miał zmrużone oczy, gotowy je zacisnąć przy najmniejszym znaku ruchu, aby Bazyliszek nie dopadł go swoim śmiertelnym spojrzeniem. Wydawało mu się, że podążają za nim wydrążone oczodoły kamiennych węży. Nieraz zdawało mu się, że dostrzega poruszenie.

Następnie, kiedy zrównał poziom z ostatnią parą filarów, na samej górze pojawiła się statua wysoka jak sama Komnata, stojąca przy tylnej ścianie. Wyciągnął szyję, by dobrze przyjrzeć się gigantycznej twarzy powyżej. Tylko jeden człowiek może wyglądać jak małpa, ale jakoś wydaje się promieniować elegancją. Był to posąg samego Salazara Slytherina, członka czwórki założycieli Hogwartu.

Rozglądając się, dostrzegł małą, odzianą w czarną szatę postać o jasnych rudych włosach, leżącą twarzą w dół. To była Ginny Weasley.

-Ale gdzie jest ten cholerny Bazyliszek. - burknął Harry z irytacją, rozglądając się. Właśnie wtedy zauważył, że Lockhart zemdlał. -O tak, jesteś bohaterem.- Wycedził sarkastycznie, zrzucając człowieka na podłogę. -I ty zwerbowałeś cały czarodziejski świat, Merlinie ratuj...

Harry, który dość szybko zaczął się nudzić, podszedł do Ginny i przewrócił ją stopą. Była blada, zbyt blada, a jej oddech był płytki.

\- Chodź, wstawaj i idziemy - kopnął ją mocno w bok, ale się nie obudziła. Więc spróbował ponownie... a potem pochylił się i uderzył ją, kiedy to nadal nie zadziałało. Miał ją podpalić, gdy zza niego dobiegł głos.

-Ona się nie obudzi.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył wysokiego, czarnowłosego nastolatka opartego o najbliższy filar. Był dziwnie rozmazany na krawędziach, jakby patrzył na niego przez zaparowane okno. Mimo to Harry nigdy nie zapomniał tej twarzy.

-Tom Riddle. - Chłopiec przechylił głowę. Harry patrzył mu w oczy niezachwianie; uśmiechnął się lekko na rosnący niepokój Riddle'a. Z początku zaczął się wiercić, zanim w końcu przeniósł wzrok z Harry'ego, w stronę Ginny.

-Ona jeszcze żyje, ale tylko tak.- Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to.- Riddle zwrócił swój wzrok na Harry'ego.

-Co? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie obchodzi mnie ta mała, prześladowcza suka. Zszedłem na dół tylko po to, by zobaczyć Bazyliszka, teraz gdzie on jest? - Riddle spojrzał na niego zszokowany, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. - Więc?- Harry się niecierpliwił. -Gdzie to jest?

Wyrwawszy się z szoku, wyprostował się i podszedł do podstawy posągu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego.

-Nie przyjdzie, dopóki nie zostanie wezwany.

-Przez Ciebie? - Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. -Niech zgadnę... jesteś duchem lub widmem, który opętał pamiętnik?

-W rzeczy samej.- powiedział Riddle, przysuwając się do dziennika i podnosząc go, trzymając go ochronnie przy piersi.

-Więc... Wzywaj.

Riddle spojrzał na niego, jakby był wściekły, ale kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę posągu. - ** _Mów do mnie Slytherin, największy z Czwórki Hogwartu!_**

Harry podniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał głośny zgrzyt. Wielkie kamienne oblicze Slytherinu poruszało się, a jego usta powoli otwierały się coraz szerzej. Zanim całkowicie się otworzyły, w komnacie rozbrzmiała głośna melodia, przez co włosy Harry'ego stanęły dęba. Słyszał to już raz w biurze Dumbledore'a i natychmiast go rozpoznał.

Obracił się, duży czerwono złoty ptak leciał do niego, ściskając coś w dziobie. Fawkes, feniks Dumbledore'a, upuścił wszystko, co niósł do rąk Harry'ego, zanim strzelił do ust Slytherinu, poza zasięg wzroku. Nagle głośny syk bólu wypełnił komnatę, gdy Fawkes zaatakował Bazyliszka. Kilka chwil później feniks wyleciał, lądując na kamiennej posadzce w niewielkiej odległości, a wielki, zielony wąż wypadł z otwartych ust posągu i uderzył w twardy, kamienny grunt z grzmiącym hukiem.

Przyglądając się temu uważnie, Harry zauważył, że jego oczy zniknęły. Fawkes je wydziobał.

-Dzięki Fawkes.- Powiedział, uśmiechając się do ognistego ptaka. Zaświergotał na niego radośnie z miejsca, w którym stał.

-Co się dzieje?- rozbrzmiał głos Lockharta. Został obudzony przez spadającą bestię. Bazyliszek nagle poderwał się i zaczął ruszać językiem, próbując ich wywęszyć. - NA BRODĘ MERLINA!

-Lockhart, ty pieprzony idioto.- Harry warknął, gdy Bazyliszka zaczął się zbliżać. Myśląc o własnych nogach, machnął różdżką na swojego profesora, rzucając go do węża. Lockhart popłynął w powietrzu i uderzył się w nos, powodując, że krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Zanim Lockhart upadł na ziemię, Bazyliszek trzymał go już w pysku, miażdżąc go potężnymi szczękami.

Harry zaczął się śmiać z przeraźliwego, bolesnego krzyku Lockharta. Riddle wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z przerażeniem. -Muszę zdobyć jednego z nich jako zwierzaka...

Podczas gdy bestia była rozproszona, Harry spojrzał na kapelusz, który trzymał. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że to Tiara Przydziału. Działając pod wpływem kaprysu, wepchnął swoje ramię do środka i wszedł w kontakt z czymś metalowym. Chwyciwszy go lewą ręką, wyciągnął to, uśmiechając się do srebrnego miecza, który odkrył, jego rękojeść była pokryta dużymi rubinami wielkości jaj. Na ostrzu wyryto napis "Godryk Gryffindor".

-Cóż... to jest miłe i wszystko, ale nie potrzebuję tego - wskazując różdżką na Bazyliszka prawą ręką, rzucił klątwę zabijającą. Upadł na ziemię w jednej chwili, martwy. To był prawdziwy wstyd...

 _-CO!?-_ zagrzmiał Riddle. -Ty... użyłeś... co?

Harry odwrócił się do niego z chorym uśmiechem wykrzywiającym twarz. -Klątwa zabijająca. Tak, zrobiłem to.

-Ale... ale...- Wpatrywał się w niego oszołomiony.

Harry spojrzał na dziennik, który Riddle nosił z zainteresowaniem. -Więc tak cię zabiję? - Powiedział, wskazując na dziennik swoim nowym mieczem. Riddle natychmiast zniknął z pola widzenia, zabierając ze sobą pamiętnik. Harry uniósł brew.-Niezła sztuczka.

-Nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz, zanim opróżnię dziewczynę. To już koniec! Wkrótce odzyskam moje ciało i nie będziesz dla mnie godnym przeciwnikiem.

\- Naprawdę... - wycedził Harry, podchodząc do ciała Ginny Weasley. -Zobaczmy to z drugiej strony. -odłożył różdżkę, chwycił miecz za rękojeść i uniósł go nad jej głowę. -Co jeśli to zrobię?

-NIE!

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym przyłożył miecz do szyi dziewczyny, odcinając głowę od ramion. Głośny wrzask dotarł do jego uszu, a on odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Tom Riddle eksploduje strumieniem światła. Dziennik spadł na ziemię, gdzie Harry wysłał w niego kulę ognia, zamieniając go w popiół, całkowicie niszcząc wspomnienie.

Spoglądając na rozcięte ciało Ginny, uśmiechnął się. Krew gromadziła się wokół jej ciała w dużych ilościach, gdy jej serce biło dalej. Kilka minut później wszystko ustało. Zauważył, że jej oczy są otwarte, gapiąc się na niego bez wyrazu. Zaśmiał się.

-Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. To musi być mój szczęśliwy dzień.- Celując różdżką, spalił jej ciało, szaleńczo chichocząc, zanim poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Był zmęczony i potrzebował dobrego snu. To była zdecydowanie noc do zapamiętania.

Fawkes patrzył, jak odchodzi z mieczem Gryffindora lśniącym od krwi, głupio zastanawiając się, jak zareagowałby na to Ron. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, po czym zniknął w kłębach ognia.


End file.
